


The plan in motion.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deals, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Helpful Gwaine, M/M, Missions, Oblivious Arthur, Plans, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: At his wits end, Merlin decides he needs to have help if he's going to defeat Agravaine.





	The plan in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I wanted to take my time with this chapter (also didn't have much time to work on it. got the opportunity to carry on writing it so i took it)   
> I was going to make the phone a nokia as a joke but made it more modernised and stronger as well as being able to get information taken out of it. Sorry if my research wasn't good.

Gwaine frowned when he woke up to a noise. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around. The moonlight just about gave him the ability to see the outline of things. And Gwaine was sure he saw the outline of a person.

He slowly sat up and felt for the lamp light switch and turned it on before seeing Merlin standing there, looking shocked and nervous.

“Merlin?” He asked, confused. “Is everything ok?”

Merlin frowned and looked down then and shook his head. “No…” He breathed out, looking up at Gwaine, eyes wet.

Gwaine got up, a little wobbly and rubbed his eyes again, trying to wake up, ignoring the stinging in his eyes the man rested his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “Alright, tell me what’s wrong.”

“That’s the thing, I can’t…and I’m scared…” Merlin confessed as he stared back at Gwaine. 

Gwaine took a breath and sighed deeply before sitting Merlin on the chair and sat himself down on the bed, rubbing his chin. “Mate…you’ve got to give me something so I can help you.”

“I’m scared for you…” Merlin said, fidgeting. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Gwaine huffed and shook his head, smiling but stopped when he saw Merlin’s angry expression and closed his mouth, waiting for Merlin to respond.

“Your just a human, you can die so easily. The threat…it’s dangerous and instant…” Merlin confessed. 

Gwaine frowned at that. “Tell me.”

“I can’t…” Merlin croaks out and his face twisted in grief before sobbing. 

Gwaine frowned more and went up to him before holding him close. “Oh Merlin…you’ve got to talk to me here…”

Merlin clung onto him, sobbing. “I’m so scared.”

“Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Gwaine asked. “Whatever it is, it’s hurting you deeply.”

“I was scared…I wanted to keep you both safe…I’m sorry…” Merlin croaked out.

Gwaine parted the hug and cleaned away Merlin’s tears. “You need to tell us alright? It doesn’t matter how dangerous it is or how intense. You need to get through to us somehow…do you understand me or else it could get worse.”

Merlin sniffed and nodded.

“Alright.” Gwaine breathed out. “What’s happened?”

Merlin willed his fear down and took a breath. “Agravaine…he’s with a woman named Morgana…and they want to overthrow Arthur to get his company. They wanted to kill him and you but he…wanted…uh…he wanted to…” 

“It’s ok now…you can take your time.” Gwaine said soothingly. 

“He said in exchange for your lives I need to give my body to him, sexually.” Merlin stated.

Gwaine’s eyes widened in shock and stood. “Fuck…fuck that bastard! I’ll fucking tear him to pieces!” He shouted before noticing Merlin’s regret and growled, calming down. “Ok…we need to call the police.”

“And what? Arthur looses an uncle?” Merlin scoffed. “No.”

“But he’s a rapist! He assaulted you, threatened you, and blackmailed you. Arthur loves you, he wouldn’t want to see you like this.” Gwaine explained, rushed and stressed. 

Merlin bit his lip. “He has a device that will kill us all if he gets to the phone in time, once he hears those sirens he will call Morgana, give the go ahead and boom.” 

“Then we take the phone from him.” Gwaine said simply.

Merlin shook his head. “It’s always with him.”

“What kind of phone does he have?” Gwaine asked, folding his arms.

“It’s a Samsung, says it hardly breaks and is a good throw away phone or something…” Merlin said thoughtfully.

“Do you know what make?” Gwaine asked. 

“A uh…Samsung galaxy S8 Active.” Merlin replied with a monotone voice, as if searching for information deep inside his artificial brain.

“Can you order it?” Gwaine asked. 

“I need your credit card details first.” Merlin explained. 

That night, Gwaine and Merlin ordered the exact phone and it arrived within the week. 

Arthur came home from work, greeted by Merlin. 

“Welcome home.” Merlin said, his smile gone. 

“Thanks.” Arthur smiled and looked down and Merlin noticed a package in Arthur’s hand. “I think this is for Gwaine. Can you give it to him?”

Merlin nodded and took it before going to Gwaine who was typing on his laptop.

“It’s here.” Merlin said as he closed the door.

Gwaine turned around and smiled before taking it from Merlin. “Good, well done.” He said before unboxing it and set it up. “Ok…now for the hard bit. I need you to somehow get into his phone and take out the sim card and give it to me but it needs to be done fast, while he’s asleep. Then I will collect the information on his phone and then I can transfer it onto the new phone. This way, I can then change Morgana’s number to a local police number and you can give it back to him.”

Merlin frowned and nodded. “Alright…I can do this…”

“Of course you can.” Gwaine said. “I believe in you, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded and smiled nervously. 

That night Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, naked as Agravaine kissed his neck from behind, hands on either shoulder. 

“Agravaine?” Merlin asked. 

“Mmmhmm?” The man hummed, eyes closed as he sucked on a spot. 

“Are all men like this?” Merlin asked. 

The man pulled back. “Like what?”

“Do all men last as long as you do?” Merlin asked as he turned around. 

“Some vary but I’m actually quiet strong in my age.” He said before pushing Merlin onto the bed. 

“Sometimes I just wonder how long Arthur would last…he’d probably go on for hours on end…without breaking a sweat.” Merlin said with a disappointed gaze.

“Oh? Is that a challenge? I’ve got to say…ever since I put that code in, you’ve been such a wonderful whore…amazing what technology can do these days…” He purred before leaning down and licked up Merlin’s neck, making the man shudder.

“If you last half the night…I’ll go home with you…and that’s on the condition that if we agree to this, Arthur survives and keeps the company…” Merlin explained. 

Agravaine paused and moved to look at Merlin’s expression, shocked. “You…. your really that loyal to Arthur?”

“He made me…is that such a surprise?” Merlin scoffed, frowning.

“You’d become my personal whore, you do realize that…right?” Agravaine asked, confused. 

Merlin smirked. “If I can satisfy your massive cock to keep Arthur safe then so be it. Anyways, it’s not that bad…I’m sure you’re even bigger than Arthur anyways. You’re an older man, Agravaine. You have experience and ways to make me wet in seconds…and just think of all the codes to make not only you happy but to satisfy me too? Don’t think that you’ve also gotten drunk on this…I do enjoy it myself and my body yearns for it.”

Agravaine stared, speechless.

Merlin raised a brow. “If you don’t agree in three seconds I won’t give you thi-” Merlin said but Agravaine covered Merlin’s mouth firmly, trembling.

“Yes.” He gasped out, a mad smile spreading on his lips, eyes wide with awe. “Oh yes that’ll be brilliant…I’m in. I agree…” He said before attacking Merlin’s neck, biting and licking hungrily. 

“A deal then?” Merlin groaned out. 

“It’s a deal…” Agravaine panted.

Merlin huffed. “Agravaine.” He said sternly.

The man pulled away with wide eyes, worried and confused. “What?”

“If you don’t last…and you pass out before the halfway mark….then you have to sign the company off to Arthur and not kill him and you can still fuck me.” Merlin said firmly.

Agravaine frowned at this and Merlin felt nervous, had he gone too far?

“You mean you want me to give the company to Arthur?” He scoffed. “We made a deal, Merlin.”

“And now I’m making a new one. I can easily just get up and talk to Arthur…right now…do you really want to loose me…this? I think our deal is a good one. What is it…Agravaine…what’s more important. Being Morgana’s little bitch or having control in your life and getting yourself your own whore to fuck for as long as you want…whenever you want…wherever…forever.” Merlin purred out, reaching out to stroke Agravaine’s thick hair.

This seemed to affect Agravaine somehow. He sat up and frowned into nothingness. 

Merlin sat up, intrigued by this. 

Long moments passed.

“Morgana has been….unfair to me in some regard. She does order me around a lot and no matter how much I try to please her she always snaps at me. Sometimes I think she’s just toying with me…using me. Here I am…risking my life…about to kill my hated nephew….doing it all for her…and she doesn’t check in…she told me I was special. That I’m a valuable asset to her but she disrespects me so much…she needs my council…without me, she will fall…that’s why I stay with her and….and I love her….but she hasn’t touching me once so i….and your hair and….” He sighed deeply and looked up at Merlin. “It’s a deal…I’ll fuck you good and proper. I’m much more than my nephew….than Morgana. I control you…and I can use you however I see fit. I hold the fucking power now.”

Merlin smiled softly. “Of course you do, Agravaine. You’re a force to me reckoned with. You have such a big cock....and you fill me up so well…I know you will win. I just don’t want to make it so easy for you.” He purred out. “Now fuck me…Agravaine. Show me how a real man fucks.”

Agravaine’s eyes lit up with flames of desire and pounced on Merlin, holding him down like an animal before slipping into him when he felt Merlin’s juices start to flow out of his fluttering hole.

He didn’t last two hours before passing out on top of Merlin.

The robot slowly lifted Agravaine from his chest and shoved him to the side before climbing off the bed and took a silk white blanket and wrapped it around himself loosely before walking to Agravaine’s desk and noticed the phone. 

Merlin picked up the phone and looked at Agravaine’s spent body, ignoring the warm sperm seeping down his thighs Merlin took out the card and closed it before placing it down. 

“Agravaine, your dead…” Merlin said in a dark tone before going to Gwaine, ignoring his angry and protective expression once entering the room gave his friend the card. 

Gwaine handed him a cloth to clean himself with hot water that was sitting by the bed. As Merlin got to work, Gwaine downloaded all Agravaine’s information. An hour later Gwaine gave a victorious cheer and Merlin sleepily woke up. 

“Hmm?” Merlin groaned and sat up.

“It’s done. Quickly put the sim card back into his phone and stay there. We can talk tomorrow.” Gwaine said in a rushed, excited tone. Ever since this has happened, Merlin finally experienced hope and dread in the same time.

Taking the sim from Gwaine, Merlin wrapped himself back up in the silk blanket and rushed back before slowly opening the door to hear Agravaine’s snoring.

Merlin walked over to the phone and quickly put the sim back in before quickly changing Morgana’s number to the local police before going to the bed and took off the blanket and lay next to Agravaine before slipping back into a dreamless sleep.

Merlin woke up to the sun streaming in and noticed Agravaine had moved during the night and was now sitting at the edge of his bed, shoulders slumped and rubbing his tired eyes.

Merlin got up and walked over to Agravaine till he was in front of him, arms folded. “You lost.”

Agravaine let out a deep sigh. “Yes….you win, Merlin.” He said, his tone sad yet stung slightly.

“A deal is a deal, I hope you honor it like I’ve honored our agreement so far.” Merlin stated firmly.

Agravaine nodded and brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Of course, of course…it’s only right…FUCK!!” He roared and stood up with wild eyes. He’s snapped. The weight of his lust haze choice finally fell down on him fully.

Merlin lifted his chin slightly higher, unafraid. “Agravaine.” He said, a warning.

He was panting like a bear, hands like claws. “Morgana’s going to kill me.”

“That’s your fault I’m afraid to say.” Merlin said in a bored tone.

“Fuck!! Fuck, fuck, fuck!....” He then went silent, in a pose of anguish, all twisted and tense and slowly looked at Merlin and a smirk grew on his face that relaxed and he stood tall.

“What?” Merlin asked, raising a brow.

“I still get to fuck you right? I sign the company off to Arthur and let him live but we still get to fuck…?” Agravaine asked slowly unsure but eager for an answer.

“You are correct…” Merlin said with a nod and smiled charmingly, with a hidden agenda. 

“Good…I’ll get the papers ready tomorrow. I’m going to take my life back…” Agravaine said. 

Merlin nodded happily. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you, Agravaine.”

Agravaine nodded happily before walking over to the on suit bathroom. “Care to join me?”

“As much as I’d love to clean your back, I need to work on breakfast.” Merlin said and walked off.

Gwaine joined him in the kitchen, his hair disheveled and the skin under his eyes were darker, as if he didn’t sleep. “Merlin, how did it go?”

“It’s done, he doesn’t suspect a thing, and we’ve agreed on the new one, that I will service him still. I’ve managed it that Agravaine wont’ take Arthur’s company and refuses to kill him as long as he still has me.” Merlin explained softly and started to make coffee.

Gwaine’s smile turned sour and he sighed. “I’m sorry, we will get him arrested I swear. I have all the information at hand to bring him and Morgana down. We just need to get the police here.”

Merlin nodded. “Will they help us?”

“Of course, they’re the police…” Gwaine said.

Merlin nodded, unsure. “Can we not do it ourselves?”

Gwaine shook his head and took out a mug as Merlin pulled the milk out from the fridge and closed the door. “It’s best if the law is involved, they don’t like people handling things on their own like this…”

Merlin poured the coffee and milk in. “I don’t like it…”

“We have no choice, it’s cleaner this way.” Gwaine explained. “You’re a victim here, if you take this into your own hands and dirty them, well…it won’t be so good for you.”

Merlin put two sugar cubes into the mug and handed it to Gwaine who stirred it and drank happily. 

“Thanks Merls…” He smiled, his eyes more open now. 

Merlin smiled back and his shoulders slumped slightly. “Let’s do it then.”

Gwaine nodded. “After breakfast.”

As they ate Merlin could feel Agravaine’s gaze now and then, it made him shiver in disgust but somehow having Arthur next to him was calming yet lonely. He was right there yet Merlin could not reach out.

He felt a burning wish grow inside him, a need to make sure Arthur was safe. Part of him hoped that it was his own feelings that were coming across and not some code. Considering Arthur’s sadness at Merlin’s previous decline of Arthur’s affections, Merlin knew that he had some sort of free will, but how much of it was there?

Merlin looked up to see Agravaine putting a large envelope on the table, tapping it lightly, munching on his cereal with a dark expression, his lips curved as droplets of milk seeped out from his lips. Merlin fought hard not to throw up.


End file.
